Les conseils de Momo et Katsuki
by HappyIsBlue
Summary: Un dimanche matin dans la salle commune.


Yo !

Disclamer: Je me suis perdu sur Tumblr en mangeant des fraises tagadas ce qui explique cet OS. Ceci pourrait vraiment arriver si je possédais les personnages de MHA, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Prompt: En italique dans le texte

Résumé: Un dimanche qui aurait pu viré à la catastrophe à cause de Katsuki -sale caractère - Bakugou et Ochako - Ange démonique - Uraraka.

* * *

Les conseils de Momo et Katsuki

C'était un dimanche à l'UA, un dimanche basique, un dimanche où il ne devait strictement rien se produire. Même les vilains étaient au courant ! Le dimanche, on fait la grasse matinée, on fait les devoirs à la dernière minute, on ne déclenche pas un cataclysme ! Même Katsuki Bakugou n'avait jamais eu la mauvaise idée de détruire le côté calme et serein des dimanches. Pourtant, un élève de la classe 1-A avait brisé la tradition.

L'angélique démon qu'était Ochako Uraraka avait débarqué à neuf heures du matin dans la salle commune, un air fatigué, les cheveux en bataille, un débardeur muni de trace de dentifrice et un mini-short rose à froufrou. Soi, elle venait de se réveiller, soi elle avait fait la découverte de sa vie en se brossant les dents.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Katsuki avait sentit les problèmes en la voyant débarquer alors qu'il travaillait avec Momo sur le projet héroïque d'All Might où ils avaient été jumelés. Momo n'aimait pas faire ces devoirs à la dernière minute, mais comme Katsuki était calme uniquement le dimanche, elle y avait été contrainte. Cependant, elle aussi avait sentit un trouble dans l'équilibre précaire du calme dimanche.

« _J'ai besoin de conseil !_ » Dit-elle paniqué.  
-« _Des conseils en amour ?_ » Demanda Momo alors qu'elle fixait Ochako. « _Crois-moi, je pense être une experte._ _J'ai de l'expérience avec tout les types de problèmes._ »  
-« _Dis_ _la vierge effarouchée._ » Toussa Katsuki. « Je ne pense pas que toi et poil de carotte ayez eut tous les problèmes de couple possible et imaginable. »  
-« Son nom est Itsuka. » Corrigea Momo avec un air renfrogné. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de conseil ? Qui surtout ? »

Ochako s'empourpra alors que Katsuki, qui avait encore un œil sur son devoir, soupira lui donnant son attention. Il aimait bien la miss anti-gravité, bien qu'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Elle arrivait à lui tenir tête, elle était dans le haut de classe, et surtout, elle était une bonne amie pour Kirishima.

« Euh…Peut-être que je devrais demander conseil à quelqu'un d'autre ? »  
-« Parce qu'on est respectivement gay et lesbienne ? » Demanda Katsuki d'un œil sombre.  
-« C'est Midoriya ? »  
-« Non, ce n'est pas ça Bakugou. Et non, ce n'est pas Midoriya, il sort avec Mina ! Je ne peux pas trahir une amie. »  
-« Mais tu as été amoureuse de Midoriya ? » Interrogea la brune inquisitrice.  
-« Elle avait une obsession bizarre du modèle pour Midoriya. » Corrigea le blond.

Ochako se demanda pourquoi elle était venue les voir eux deux. Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient réveillés et que Katsuki avait toujours de bon conseil malgré son caractère merdique et que Momo avait toujours à cœur d'aider les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, Tsuyu était trop directe, Kirishima serait trop enthousiaste, Ilda aurait été maladroit et Izuku aurait marmonné pendant des heures.

« Écoutes Visage Rond, dis-lui simplement et casse pas les pieds. »  
-« Et si ça tourne mal ? » Dirent en cœur Ochako et Momo.  
-« Il nous faut un plan ! » Déclara la brune avec plus d'aplomb. « C'est qui ? C'est une fille ? »  
-« Tout le monde n'est pas gay dans la classe. » Soupira Katsuki.  
-« C'est juste une question. »  
-« C'est un garçon. »  
-« De la classe ? »  
-« Oui. »  
-« Tu sais qui s'est Katsuki ? »  
-« Oui. »  
-« Et vous ne voulez pas me le dire ? »  
-« Non. »  
-« Démerde toi. »

Momo grogna d'exaspération, elle savait que le duo-Kacchako était énervant, Kirishima disait que c'était les meilleurs partenaires dans le crime et ils avaient décimé la classe en un temps record quand ils avaient travaillé ensemble lors d'une battle royale. Même le duo Tododeku ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville en matière de puissance. Cependant, ils avaient tendance à s'envoyer des piques et à faire vivre un enfer aux autres quand il travaillait de concert.

« Est-ce que s'est Ilda ? » Demanda alors Momo. « C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas partie voir Midoriya pour lui demander conseil ? »  
-« Je pense surtout que c'est parce que le putain de Deku n'a pas été foutu de dire à l'alien ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et qu'elle a fait tout le taf dans leur relation. » Analysa l'explosif.  
-« A ce que je saches, c'est Kirishima qui s'est confessé le premier. » Rétorqua sournoisement Ochako  
-« C'est ce que cheveux-pour-cerveaux a dit ? » Gronda Katsuki.  
Ochako l'ignora alors que le blond fulminait. Momo soupira.  
« Alors Uraraka, c'est Ilda ? »  
-« Non. Ilda est très gentil, mais il est beaucoup trop sérieux. »  
-« Comme si l'Autre n'était pas sérieux… » Marmonna Katsuki.  
-« Ferme-là ! » Beugla Ochako à l'encontre de l'explosif.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda une voix derrière le trio.

Aussitôt, la brunette s'empourpra alors que Shouto entrait dans la salle commune. Katsuki s'amusait de la situation, il était clair qu'Uraraka pensait qu'il était parti voir sa mère à l'hôpital et qu'ainsi, se pointer dans la salle commune en pyjama avec une tâche de dentifrice sur le haut et les cheveux en bataille n'était pas une grosse affaire. Cependant, Katsuki devint hilare quand Momo intervenue.

« Uraraka est venu nous demander des conseils sentimentaux. » Expliqua Momo. « Bakugou sait qui s'est, mais elle refuse de me le dire, alors c'est difficile de l'aider. »  
-« Oh. »  
La réaction de Shouto et la couleur blanche pâle d'Ochako firent redoubler Bakugou d'hilarité. La brune fulminait en fusillant du regard le blond promettant vengeance. Alors que Shouto était perplexe, plu personne ne semblait réagir.  
« Je vais m'habiller. » Annonça Ochako en quittant la pièce rapidement. « Et ne dors que sur une seule oreille Pétard Mouillé. »

Shouto regarda la scène perplexe alors qu'un éclair de génie traversa Momo, elle comprit alors qui était le mystérieux amoureux d'Ochako. Elle tourna au cramoisi, avant de marmonner quelques choses à propos d'excuses. Elle tapa ensuite dans le bras de son partenaire de projet.

« Tu as intérêt à t'excuser ! » Gronda la brune.  
-« Me donne pas d'ordre l'exhibitionniste ! »  
-« Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Annonça Shouto d'une voix neutre. « Pourquoi Uraraka est partie aussi vite ? »  
-« Tu penses quoi d'Uraraka, Halfie ? »

Momo savait qu'Uraraka comptait d'une manière ou d'une autre pour Katsuki, et elle avait appris que le blond se battait avec ardeur pour ceux qu'il aimait. Enfin, la situation ne serait pas la même si on n'était pas dimanche et un combat aurait probablement éclaté si ces évènements s'étaient produit un autre jour de la semaine, mais elle devait admettre que Katsuki s'en prendrait probablement à quiconque lui faisait sérieusement du mal.

« C'est quoi le rapport avec ce qu'il vient de se produire ? »  
-« Réponds. »  
-« Elle est gentille. »  
-« Je vais être plus directe. » Dit alors Momo à l'adresse de Katsuki, elle savait que Shouto n'était clairement pas familier avec les interactions sociales alors les relations sentimentales… « Est-ce que tu serais prêt à être dans une relation semblable à la mienne avec Itsuka, mais ça avec Uraraka ? »

Katsuki fut choqué par la franchise de Momo, non pas qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait lui-même, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que madame la déléguée le fasse. Il regarda Shouto dont l'expression était illisible. Il fit demi-tour partant vers sa chambre alors que le duo se regardait l'air confus.

« Hey ! Icyhot ! T'as pas répondu ! » Gronda Katsuki.

Shouto ne lui répondit pas et disparue de leur vision. Momo était rouge, elle se frottait les mains maladroitement.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. » Dit-elle alors.  
-« Vas falloir que je revois mon pari. » Ajouta Katsuki. « J'avais dit pas avant la troisième année, mais avec ce que tu viens de faire, Pikachu risque de gagner. »  
-« Quoi ?! Y a des paris ? »  
-« Ouais, Deku, Pikachu, Cerveaux-pour-cheveux, la sourde et l'alien, on a parié. Deku a perdu, il avait dit avant la fin du premier trimestre. Il pensait que Shouto allait faire le premier pas. Moi, je pense que ce sera Uraraka. »  
-« Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? Et puis c'est honteux de parier sur les relations des gens. »  
-« C'est exactement pour ta dernière phrase qu'on ne t'en a pas parlé. »

Momo soupira et ils retournèrent à leur devoir. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe, mais fort heureusement ce dimanche fut calme, car le lendemain matin, Katsuki s'était retrouvé coincé au plafond de sa chambre subissant les foudres de Uraraka. Certes, ils avaient déjà passé une année entière à l'UA, certes, ils avaient grandi pris en maturité, Katsuki et Izuku pourraient presque être appelé ami, mais avait-on vraiment de la maturité en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses ? Non. Parce qu'il fallu presque encore six mois pour qu'Uraraka sous les encouragements du couple Bakugou-Kirishima fasse le premier pas.

* * *

J'avais envie d'essayer le Todoraka.

Tschuss !


End file.
